


To Infinity and Beyond

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie take Christopher to see Toy Story 4. Buck doesn’t handle the ending very well. Eddie and Christopher help him get through it.





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Toy Story 4 last night and I’m still feeling things. There are references to the movie but nothing specific. But if you want to avoid anything related to the movie it’s probably best not to read this.

"To Infinity…"

"...and beyond."

Buck can't stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. Even as he wipes them away they just keep falling.

When he'd agreed to come with Eddie and Christopher to see Toy Story 4 he hadn't been expecting to be so emotionally destroyed.

Now here he sits, his body shaking with sobs as the credits start to roll.

He feels a hand on his arm and looks over to see Christopher watching him. "Are you okay?"

He feels a little embarrassed when he sees how dry both Christopher and Eddie's eyes are. But he quickly pushes it aside. He nods his head and gives Christopher a small smile.

"Yeah of course I'm okay."

Christopher stares at him for a long moment before leaning in closer to whisper, "Dad was crying too."

Buck smiles, "It was an emotional ending."

Christopher just shrugs, "I guess so."

Buck gives a wet laugh and gets to his feet. "Come on. I definitely need some ice cream as a pick me up."

"Yeah!"

Eddie is waiting for them at the end of the aisle. He laughs and talks with Christopher about the movie as they leave the theater but Buck just can't bring himself to do it.

Sure there were a lot of parts that made him laugh, but he just can't get over the ending. It wasn't even that it was sad. He supposes it was more hopeful than anything. Yet be still can't get rid of that ache in his chest.

"You staying over tonight?" Eddie asks him once they've made it to the car.

Buck nods, "Yeah if you don't care."

Eddie frowns, "Of course I don't care. I love having you over. Both of us do."

“I’m just not sure what sort of company I’m going to be tonight,” Buck admits.

“All the more reason for you to stay,” Eddie says.

“You did say you wanted ice cream,” Christopher reminds him.

“And we have your favorite waiting in the freezer,” Eddie adds.

Buck smiles, “Well if that’s the case, drive on.”

They eat their ice cream around the kitchen table. Christopher continues to talk about the movie, pointing out his favorite parts. Buck does his best to contribute, but he still feels like he left a piece of himself in the theater.

When they’re done, Buck offers to clean up while Eddie and Christopher get ready for bed. He’s wiping down the table when Eddie returns.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asks him.

“Of course,” Buck says, trying to put on a convincing smile.

“Buck…”

Buck sighs and puts down the rag, walking over to join Eddie. “I didn’t expect it to hit me so hard, you know?”

“It makes sense,” Eddie says. “We grew up watching those movies. Of course it would be hard when it all finally comes to an end.”

Buck thinks of the quote in Doctor Who where River Song says that the Doctor doesn’t like endings. It seems fitting now.

“You know, when I first watched Toy Story 3 I was a mess. I just kept thinking that one day Christopher is going to go off to college and one day he won’t need me anymore. It just made me want to hold him closer. To treasure all those little moments even more. This movie made me sad for a different reason.”

“Why is that?”

“It showed that it’s okay to let go,” Eddie says. “To want something for yourself.”

“I hadn’t really thought about that,” Buck admits. “I’d been so focused on the goodbyes. And I just…” Buck has to stop as he starts to get choked up again.

“What is it?”

“I guess it made me realize that nothing lasts. That people leave and move on. And that I don’t want to be the one that gets left behind.”

Eddie puts an arm around him and pulls him close. He shushes him and places a kiss to the side of his face. “You’re not going to be left behind, Ev. You’ll always have a place here. With me.”

“And Christopher?”

“Of course,” Eddie says. “But I am going to need some company here when he goes off to college.”

Buck pulls back to look at him, “You want me around that long?”

Eddie smiles and brushes his tears away with his thumb. “Did you miss the always?”

“No, I just wasn’t sure what you meant by that.”

“It means that I love you, Evan Buckley. I love how kind and funny you are. How great you are with Christopher. How you’ve made me feel things I never knew I could feel. And I love how emotionally invested you are in things you care about, especially Disney movies.”

“That last one is important,” Buck says. If only to buy himself more time while his brain is screaming at him that this is really happening. Eddie just told him he’s in love with him. He seems to get it. All he does is wait patiently while Buck internally freaks out.

Eddie’s hand is still resting on his cheek, so Buck leans into it. His eyes close for a moment as he tries to get himself under control. He opens them and meets Eddie’s.

“I love you too, Eddie Diaz. And Christopher. You’re both my world.”

Bucks not sure who moves first, but the next moment they’re kissing. Their lips move softly together, as Eddie continues to brush his thumb across his cheek.

They pull back when there’s movement in the kitchen behind them. Christopher is standing there, clad in his pajamas and holding a glass of water.

“Don’t mind me,” he says. “I just wanted some water.”

“Are you sure that’s all you wanted?” Eddie asks him.

Christopher sighs, “Okay I may have been curious if you two were finally going to admit you love each other.”

“Why did you think it would be tonight?” Buck asks him.

“Because you were upset about the movie and needed reassurance,” Christopher says.

Buck turns to Eddie, “How did he get to be so smart?”

“I don’t know, but he didn’t get it from me,” Eddie says.

“Chimney told me that,” Christopher says.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “Did he now? What else did he tell you?”

“Nothing,” Christopher says. He finishes his water and puts it in the sink. “I’m going to bed now.”

“Christopher,” Eddie calls after him. He steps up to him. “You’re okay with this?”

Christopher nods, “I just want you to be happy, Dad. And Buck makes you happy. He makes me happy, too.”

Eddie smiles and bends down to hug him, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

Christopher walks down the hall to his room, and Eddie returns to Buck's side.

“So what now?” Buck asks.

“Now we get some sleep,” Eddie says. If Buck had any question about what their sleeping arrangements would be it’s answered when Eddie grabs his hand and leads him down the hall to his room.

Buck sleeps better that night than he has in a long time, with Eddie’s arms wrapped around him and his face pressed against his neck. He wakes up feeling safe and happy. At least until he hears Christopher’s voice from down the hall.

“To infinity and beyond!”

Eddie sighs and pulls him closer when Buck starts to get choked up again.

“We’re going to have to ban Toy Story quotes for a while, aren’t we?”

Buck gives a wet laugh, “At least for a month. Maybe two.”

He looks up at Eddie, who is smiling down at him.”Then again it’s not so bad if it gets you to hold me like this.”

“You don’t need to be upset for me to…”

“Shh,” Buck says, pressing a finger to Eddie’s lips. “Just let me have this. I’m upset, Eddie. I think I need you to kiss it better.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow before placing a kiss to Buck’s finger. Buck removes his finger and replaces it with his own lips. Eddie smiles against his lips, and pulls him closer. This is definitely something Buck could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
